U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,422 to Bechtold discloses a skylight assembly provided to be mounted to cover an opening in a roof structure. The assembly includes a liner adapted to be mounted adjacent the edge of the opening in the roof structure around the periphery to surround the opening and to form a wall extending upward from the roof structure. An outer dome and an inner dome are provided with the domes spaced and the outer dome overlying the inner dome. Both of the domes engage a sealing gasket positioned on the liner wall. A supporting frame is coupled to the dome and sealing gasket arrangement and the frame and arrangement are hinged to the liner to permit shifting thereof with respect to the liner between a closed position overlying the opening in the roof structure and an open position permitting access to the opening from the exterior of the roof structure. The supporting frame has a U-shaped end portion to receive the peripheral edge portion of the outer dome therein and thereby support the outer dome. The manner of engagement between the frame and the outer dome enables the assembly to resist significant tension forces. A weep hole is provided in the frame to alleviate the danger of condensation in the portion of the outer dome enclosed by the frame and gasket. The exposed peripheral edge of the outer dome is protectively enclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,472 to Busick describes a geodesic dome construction system utilizing a plurality of prefabricated panels having a triangular shape. Each panel includes a core of insulative material, an exterior cementitious face, an interior wall surface face, and edges of the core at an angle with respect to the faces. The exterior face includes an uncovered border portion and a wire mesh extending from the cementitious face into the border portion. The panels are assembled edge-to-edge to form a dome and the joints between panels reinforced with a wire mesh strip. The border portions and exposed wire mesh are covered with cured cementitious material forming a reinforced concrete rib along each joint.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,603 to Verby et al. teaches an openable skylight assembly which covers a roof opening having a raised curb around its perimeter that extends substantially perpendicularly from the roof surface. The skylight includes glazing means that substantially covers the opening. A frame assembly surrounds the glazing means, and has a depending skirt portion that opposes the outer surfaces of the curb. A hinge, joining one side of the frame to the curb so that the skylight frame may be pivoted to open the skylight, includes a generally circular bearing that is received in a cradle, which is an integral part of the frame assembly that holds the glazing means. The internal curved cradle surface has an arc exceeding 180.degree. such that the bearing and cradle cannot be separated except when flat surfaces provided on the bearing align with the opening between the ends of the curved cradle surface. Then, by transverse motion relative to the longitudinal axis of the hinge, the frame assembly separates from the curb. No tools are required for removal and attachment of the movable skylight cover to the curb.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,643 to Sampson et al. discloses a skylight construction having a wooden base frame extending about a roof opening and secured to the roof. The skylight construction is illustrated as a step flash skylight including a rigid plastic curb frame having a base frame and overlying sash frame. A retainer is provided for supporting glazing plates over the sash frame. The PVC base frame is firmly secured to the wooden base frame by interlocking with the wooden base frame. Hinge members interconnect a base frame and sash frame of the rigid curb frame providing water tight sealing between the hinge members.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,036 to Sampson et al. describes a skylight construction having a wooden base frame extending about a roof opening and secured thereto. The skylight construction is illustrated as a step flash skylight including a rigid plastic curb frame having a base frame and overlying sash frame. A retainer is provided for supporting glazing plates over the sash frame. The PVC base frame is firmly secured to the wooden base frame by interlocking therewith. The PVC base frame has a peripherally disposed counterflashing piece extending downwardly therefrom and having flashing seal means disposed intermediate the counterflashing piece and the wooden base frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,186 to Verby et al. teaches an openable skylight apparatus covering a roof opening having a raised curb around its perimeter. The skylight including glazing that substantially covers the opening. A frame assembly surrounds the glazing and has a depending skirt that opposes outer surfaces of the curb. A hinge, joining one side of the frame to the curb includes a bearing within a cradle that allows the frame assembly to pivot to open the skylight. The cradle has a lower and a higher end and extends by an arc greater than 180 degrees and less that a full circle between the ends. The bearing has a periphery that includes a convex surface, two chordal flat surfaces converging toward a lower convex surface and a higher convex surface diametrically opposite the other. When the bearing is rotated to a position in which the lower convex surface is at a higher elevation than the lower end of the cradle, the bearing may be pulled out of the cradle to separate the frame assembly from its hinged connection with the curb.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,173,547 to Lipson discloses a building system comprised of panelized, modified rhombic triacontahedral structures further comprised of panels continuously connected along their edges by connectors whose profiles allow panels to swing, snap or slide together into strong, insulated buildings and unfasten for easy disassembly and re-use as temporary housing, storage, emergency shelter, work-camp and vacation homes. Vertical walls allow structures to be nested or mated together and allow use of standard doors, windows and fixtures. The connector is formed from extruded or cast plastic or aluminum, or formed steel. Carbon fiber reinforced resin may be used for specialized uses. The connector allows the use of a variety of standard manufacture laminated panels. The basic structure is comprised of ten identical wall panels and ten almost-identical roof panels joined by use of 35, 144 degree edge connectors. A minimum tripartite inventory, each of identical, easily mass produced parts, provides ease of production, shipping and assembly. The extruded plastic edge connector is easy to manufacture in relatively small scale industrial facilities. The edge connector and light-weight panel system increases efficiency, lowers costs and creates extraordinary ease of assembly and disassembly. A structure with a larger, rectangular entryway is created by use of a 126 degree connector along three facing edges, bisecting one lower ring roof panel and replacing two basic wall panels with two rectangular panels or one double wide rectangular panel. This creates a structure having a wall with a larger entry capability obviating the need to otherwise increase structure size. Eliminating one entire lower roof panel; extending two wall panels to meet the upper roof ring instead of the lower roof ring and use of a 108 degree connector on five facing edges creates a concave building wall. The concavity is complementary to adjoining walls of a second structure and allows nesting of the structures.
The foregoing patents reflect the current state of the art of which the present inventor is aware. Reference to, and discussion of, these patents is intended to aid in discharging Applicant's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be relevant to the examination of claims to the present invention. However, it is respectfully submitted that none of the above-indicated patents disclose, teach, suggest, show, or otherwise render obvious, either singly or when considered in combination, the invention described and claimed herein.